


Social expectations and public persona

by Gabriel4Sam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse, Public persona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: Obi-Wan knows what they think about their mating: that Cody mated with a poor Omega.





	Social expectations and public persona

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoddessofRoyalty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofRoyalty/gifts).



Obi-Wan knows what they think about their mating. Not the Jedi or the vods, these are two groups that don’t conform to most societies expectations about Alpha and Omega, but the senators, all the officials he meet as a council member. All the Judicials that work with Cody and are not vods.

That Cody mated with a poor Omega. That he should stay home, barefoot and pregnant, litter after litter of children, and not have a seat on the Council. That he should be there for Cody, whatever the hour, with a smile and his body offered. That he should obey his Alpha. With only two percent Omega in the human population, some still see them as little more than potential concubines, a warm body and a fertile womb.

But Obi-Wan wouldn’t have fallen in love with an Alpha that didn’t respect him as a Master. Jedi Omega never exactly conformed to social expectations and he’s not the first on the Council, if he is the first mated Omega on the Council.

When they are on the same mission, Cody takes his orders and obeys them with the same efficiency as he did in the war before they courted and mated and never, never, had he asked differently of Obi-Wan. His trusted Commander, just two steps behind on his left. They make an unstoppable team, in negotiations, in battles. And he knows what the other think. That in bed, Obi-Wan must be an unruly Omega, a poor lay. And they pity Cody. He doesn’t care. Let them think what they want. He knows some Beta, even a few Omega, have offered to distract _poor Cody_ a little, but the trust is total and he knows his mate faithful.

And tonight, after a long day, too many meetings with Senatorial aids and the beginning of a headache, he goes home. Cody is already there, like most of the time. His work hours are lighter than Obi-Wan but he had never tried to make him reduce his work load. There is low music, the smell of food, a very particular spice in the air, Cody cooked his favourite dish and Obi-Wan starts salivating. His Alpha is a wonderful cook. If people knew that, they would probably thought another proof of the poor Omega that the Jedi is.

Obi-Wan doesn’t join him immediately. He needs a little time to put General Kenobi apart. He takes a long shower, washes himself and, after a second of hesitation, put his hands on their lube and a plug. The day was long. After only, he joins him in the living room, barefooted, only in his inner tunics, the missing leggings and underwear some sort of tacit signal for his lover. He likes that. They like that. When his mate’s hand brush against his bare skin, when he is offered to his gaze. Between his legs, the plug is waiting for Cody’s desire: the Alpha would only need to take it out to take its place.

There is already a pillow on the floor, next the couch where Cody reads his datapad. It’s one of the big one, which he uses for meditation, very comfortable he could stay on it for hours. With a sigh, he kneels on it. Cody’s hand find his neck, presses gently but firmly until his head is against Cody’s leg, his nose full of his odour and Obi-Wan feels his shoulders easing, the stress beginning to melt. The hand on his neck is comforting, the nails play on his skin.  

“Welcome home.” his Alpha whispers.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr, I'm Gabriel4sam there too ^^


End file.
